User talk:23dutch45man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Baldurs Gate Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Cloak of Balduran page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomaslove92 (Talk) 08:50, 13 October 2012 Hello and thank you Hey! Glad to have another editor on board. Love your edits. If you need any help with templates or coding give me a shout! Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesoem, I love that you're finding ways to improve the Wiki. I will look over your suggestions and see what can be done. As for the image in the infobox, you typed when instead you needed to type Longbow_of_Marksmanship.png I'll fix the item infobox as well. Thanks again. I reckon you can be admin soon, if you're interested.-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) BG wiki move You may as well keep working here. We're not sure when we're gonna do it. When we do, we can transfer pages easily, so no work will be wasted. Thanks for all your help here, you're doing an awesome job! :D -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Consolidation? Hey, just wondering if you're tempted to consolidate at all? For instance, most of the pages you've been creating, I've noticed, are relatively short...most any other wiki would call them 'stubs,' imho. The issue, though, is that you've included all the pertinent information already...so, I thought it might be good to combine most of them with each similar page. For instance, on the page for leather armor - the heading could be all the basic info, as you have it, but then there can be an extention for LA+1, LA+2, etc., with their two pictures and description, along with their unique locations and specifically what has changed about them when compared to the original base (AC, weight, etc.). The same can be done for the other armors (studded leather, chainmail, etc.), weapons(long swords, axes, etc.), clothing (bracers, robes, etc.). Maybe for a large list (such as potions) you might want to just create a page 'Potions', and list them all out there, with each potions effects and brief description, as most potions have similar characteristic (stack size, weight, etc.). Don't want to tread on your territory, hence this post, and it'll reduce the wikis page-count (which is oh-so-important to most), but it makes a lot more sense to me...thoughts? : So i took a shot at the page. These robes are a pretty good example of what I was talking about, aside from it being slightly more complicated as they are each a unique item. But yet, each desciption is almost identical, each picture and the robes appearance is almost identical, and the stats and requirements are almost identical. But an explanation of what exactly I did: 1) I opened up the page with a basic description, repeating the items name, relating it to the items occurence in-game, and adding the games description (code seems broken, too - might wanna check with Thomas). (Examble: "''Winter Wolf Pelts are a miscellaneous item found in the first Baldur's Gate game.") 2) I went into further detail in a Characteristics section (which mostly just repeats what the template says, unfortunately - not sure quite how to improve this) which lists the specific details and in-game relationships (ex: robes vs chainmail). (Example: "''The pelts are looted from slain Winter Wolves and weigh #lbs. They can be sold for #x gold to various junk dealers, but may be turned in for a increased amount of 500 gold at the Nashkel general store.") 3) Added a gallery, as there are multiple pictures relating to this single subject - some good additions might be the unique display on the inventory doll/in-game character. 4) Got rid of all repetitive information...it's simply not needed. This includes information in the template such max stack (if its not stackable, then theres no need to include such info in 'max stack') or other names (generalized it). : Now, take the topic of longswords. They have many varieties, including +1 which has the exact same description, similar picture, and similar stats, thus it just seems repetitive to have two pages - one for regular and another for +1 that would appear to be almost identical. Now, what about Varscona, a unique +2 Longsword - it may in fact need a seperate page, as its significantly different from a regular longsword, as it has a unique description, a very different appearance, quite different stats, and may only be found in one place in one game (the first), but as it's still a Longsword, it may deserve a mention/reference at the bottom of the Longsword page, maybe under a "See Also" title, along with other unique Longswords. This, i think, may be how the Robes of Aligned Archmagi may be set up - a page devoted to all the robes, resistance, knaves, adventures, etc. - but with a mention/reference at the bottom for the Archmagi, as they are unique. The result might mean less pages, but each page will be more detailed, in depth, and well referenced/researched. But I'm done rambling for now...thoughts? Dsurian 05:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Great pictures Yeah all those image look great. I would say that File:Without Cloak of Displacement.png and File:With Cloak of Displacement.png might be better if taken in the daytime. But great work. Thanks for all the hard work you've been putting in recently. I recently bought the Enhanced Edition. Been playing through trying to notie all the differences they made. Dont know how we are gonna deal with the Enhanced Edition on the Wiki. Have you considered downloading it? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : A suggestion for image editing: Paint.net; it has a LOT more tools than MS Paint and is a LOT more user friendly than higher tier editors such as photoshop. Also, props for uploading .png's - they are the proper format for online posts. Anyways, two suggestions for the map sections with green circles/squares. 1) Take two screenshots of the same map, the second with your party in a different area. Then, select the square section in the second picture that is the offensive part in the first and merely move it over top, making sure that it lines up perfectly - it may help to only have one party member in any given area, and that they are in the corner of the map. 2) Zoom in to the map, use a 'dropper' tool to pull the axact color from the surrounding area, and then very careufully color in the green lines - make sure you change the color as you procceed. Otherwise, I suppose I could do it, I just need the direct links to the particular pictures... 20:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I use Paint.NET. Its abrilliant piece of sotware. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, that makes sense. Wait for it to drop a little bit. As for Baldur's Gate II, i think that we should do it but no rush. We can wait until we've totally covered the first game. Then move on. I wouldn't worry about transferring info yet. The merge is gonna happpen soon, but dont worry about it yet. Thanks again mate. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 09:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : Apologies for my seemingly lack of activity - just been runnning around in my own life, getting distracted by other wikis, and other stuff (lost power for the last few days, for instance, due to a freak snow storm), but anyways... : Havn't forgotten about the merge or the 'long sword' page - as far as the merge, I just need to set aside enough time to go through every 100+ pages of the old wiki and compare them to the new wiki, and then make any necessary alterations. Once that's done, it's just a simple email to the wikia leadership to get it all straightened out, which I havn't done out of fear of possibly loosing something important on the original. As far as long swords, my original plan might get complicated as there are a LOT(!) of unique long swords in BG2, so that has kind of been a road block I've yet to figure out a way to pass. : I agree with Thomas that BG2 can wait, as there is just so much stuff in BG1 that we have yet to get to, including the complications that the Enhanced Edition brings on. Which brings up another point - we should probably develop some sort of asterisk-like denotation that speccifies where certain things are from, since there is a huge set of differences. For instance, the differences between BG1 Vanilla -> patched -> expansion -> Tutu -> EE are kind of rediculous, and we need to figure out an easy way to organize all of these differences before we make all the changes. Just one example, arrow quiver size: vannila = 20, expansion = 40, EE = 80, BG2 = 40 - we could merely list these out on the arrow page, but it would be much cleaner if we could just list out: : 20*/ : 40**/ : 80***/ : 40****/ : ...and each different asterisk amount translates into a game/version-signifying notation. Just my rambling thoughts, though. 20:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) BG II and 500 pages! Wow 500! That is exciting! Thanks for all your hard work, its appreciated. You do so much on this wiki. I'd like to make you an admin. I hope thats ok! As for BG II wiki, i think a merge is a great idea. loike with BG Enhanced Ed, i tihnk we shouldn't worry about it until we have the original game thoroughly complete. Thanks again for your input! let me know how you feel about admin rights. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 16:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin & stuff Cool, the changes you made are great on the home page. I've made you admin. There aren't many differences. I added an admin page, its got the basic admin info that other Wikias use. Give it a look over. Admins. I'll check out the shield pages as well. Thanks buddy. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 19:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) policies Yeah you're totally tight. The policies on this wiki are very weak. When i started the wiki I was just added content like a machine. I just skipped over the policy stuff. Feel free to add to it. ill try and get some work done on the policies too. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) changes Yeah the policies look great. And WOW!! Your work on the spell page is phenomenal!! Great stuff. Can you drop me a link for the template you like the look of? Sounds like a good template idea to me. Thanks again!! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC)